KICKn it strong
by KICKnt123
Summary: Kim is a broken girl that gets bullied everyday. Jack is the new kid. Will jack bully her like the rest? Or will he help make her strong before its to late? KICK
1. Chapter 1

This is my frist fanfiction and I DO NOT OWN KICKN IT

CHAPTER 1

Kim took a breath of the october air before going in Roosevelt high school. Kim was in her freshman year and she was already the main target for bullying. Since 3rd grade kim has been very depressed and was told she had bipolar disorder in 8th grade. KIm thought her life is going to stay like this as she stept in to the school.

KIM POV

As i walked into jail I mean high school i looked at the ground and pulled my hood up so no one can see my face. I thought no one saw me till i walked in to someone. I fell to the ground. I looked up to see who it was and it was donna just my luck. Tiffany was the qween bee and started making everyone bully me and she was very skinny, blond hair, bule eyes, and put so much make up on she looked like a clown but for some reason all the boys liked that and the worst part is Donna is my ex-best friend.

"You are such a screw up." Donna yelled

"s-sorry," I mummbled

"I am not in the mood to talk to grabage like you right now so move!"

As Donna said that i was pussed in to the locker. Every one in the hallway laught at me and yelled stuff like "loser," " tell her," and so much worse. I was used to it but it still hurt so I ran to my locker put my head in it and cried.

JACK POV

I just got finished with the tour of the school by my new friend Jerry. He was helping me becuse it was my frist day. Thats when i saw a girl who i met this morning Donna (who seemed fake) and this girl who just looked scared to death but she was very pretty she had blond hair and brown eyes that were very pretty but looked full of hurt. As i watched Donna made the girl look like she was going to break she could barley speak when donna stoped yelling at her she pushed the girl to the ground and walked off. The hallway was full of cheering and mean comments even Jerry went "WOOO." I saw the girl run off to her locker which was just down the hall and put her head in it."jerry who is that?" i asked"Its this freak kim just saw away from her."

I nodded. I just could not belive people were being so mean to kim. I walked into the offic to get my schedule.I was greeted by the secretery "Hi you must be jackson is yout schedule and locker nummber."I took the pappers and said "Thank you and please call me Jack." I waved and walked out. I looked at my schedule first class was english. I got to the class a little late becuse i had to get the books from my locker. I walked in to class "Hello you must be Jackson i will ignore you being late thist time becuse you are new." I replyed "Thank you and please call me jack.""Well ok jack sit down in the empty seat next to kim in the back." I nodded and as i walked back a girl at a desk with Donna raised her hand and said " should jack really sit next to that thing." Mrs. Jay ended up giving the girl also known as Linsey detention.

When i got back to where kim was sitting her head was on the desk and her hood was on. I sat down and heard her crying. I asked kim"Are you ok?" She looked at me and put her head back on the desk. During found out with a partner we make a video about both of our lifes."well i have picked your partners the list is posted on the the endo of the class i walk over to see the list to see that i am partners with kim!

Thanks for reading! review


	2. Chapter 2

DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT

KIM POV

Great we have to work with partners for this project. I will most likely get bullied or cry the whole time we do the project. I wonder who I got.

While everyone looked at the list to see who they got I saw my chance to run out the door. Class was over so I ran as fast as I could out the door so I would not get pushed in the walls or hear mean comments! As I got out of the class I heard someone behind me.

JACK POV

I saw Kim run out the class. I felt bad so I ran after her. I see Kim stop by her locker "hey Kim since we are partners where do you want to do the project?" After I said that Kim just kept her head in the locker and then looked at me. Finally she spoke "M-my h-house." I smiled and said "meet you after school by your locker so we can walk together." Then I walked away to my next class.

(Time skip to end of the day)

JACK POV

I walk back to Kim's locker at the end of the day. I see with tears in her eyes and see a picture in her hands. I took it out of her hands to see...

SINCE I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE I WILL LATER TODAY


End file.
